Perfidia
by patrycia194
Summary: Reneesme se revolta com Bella quando chega a puberdade e a vê traindo seu pai e mesmo assim ele a perdoa. Ela sabe de toda a historia e agora começara a traçar a sua... Leiam ta interessante! Uma chance para fic? leia a trama Drama, relacionamento familiar e revolta... sentimento, emoção, superação esta surpreendente!
1. Chapter 1

_ Talvez eu não seja tão bom quanto você pensa filha.. você  
acha que nunca errei?

_ Não adianta como você pode papai? Você quer deturpar sua imagem para enaltecer a dela e isso não vai acontecer, como você pode agir assim?-

_ Reneesme..

_ COMO VOCÊ PODE PERDOA-LA? COMO?-

_ Reneesme Carlie Cullen- Edward disse bravo e ela podia ver em seus olhos, só não sabia como ele ainda poderia absolve-la sempre

_ Isso mesmo esse é o meu nome, porque de agora em diante eu não tenho Swan , nunca fui uma, eu não tenho o sangue dela, não tenho o caráter dela, não tenho...

_ Reneesme! Filha!- Edward deixou seu tom de reprovação substituído pelo desapontamento

_ É isso mesmo, vamos Jacob!- Saiu deixando a mansão ela ainda não via Jacob senão como amigo mas ele já nutria sentimentos amadurecidos por ela, Jacob lançou um olhar de compaixão ao Edward antes de sair com ela.

O que mais o maltratava era que sua mãe ouvia á tudo e Reneesme não se importava em machuca-la, ela queria isso, desolado ele a viu sair sem dizer mais nada Bella seguiu até ele e o abraçou sendo recebida como o mesmo amor devoto.

_ Ela vai entender, ela vai mudar Bella, não se preocupe. –


	2. Chapter 2

Eles não sabiam como tão pouco quando começará mais estavam distantes, Edward mantinha-se atento a tudo que podia mais ainda se perguntava se existia mesmo uma alma para si e depois do que Reneesme virá seria impossível apagar. Se ao menos só ele tivesse que lidar com isso, mas sua filha não suportara a situação.

_Como você pode fazer isso? – Reneesme disse e cairia se fosse possível, choraria até a exaustão se conseguisse mais não poderia, algo queria sair, explodir dentro dela e transformou tudo em magoa , em rancor.

_ Eu sinto muito- Isabella disse

_ Sentir não adianta! Porque? Porque? – Reneesme disse enquanto batia a morta e deixa a mãe ela avia visto, ninguém contara a ela, com seus próprios olhos era viu sua mãe beijando Alec Volture. Sem resposta ela saiu deixando Bella com a batalha da agonia e sua confusão, ela amava  
Edward e tinha nítida certeza disso, só realmente não sabia como isso teria acontecido.

_Quando você nasceu pensei tudo aconteceu por um único motivo e quando caminhou tão pequena, me chamou de mamãe achei que fosse explodiria de orgulho, eu te amo tanto filha

_ Você usou o meu pai

_ Não.

_ Então por quê?

_ Eu não sei, não sei filha não sou perfeita.

_ A isso você não é mesmo. - falou com rancor

_ Me desculpe

_ Não sou eu quem tem que te perdoar e sim o papai! Ah mas ele já fez isso não fez ?- com um ultimo cinismo  
em sua voz saiu batendo a porta atrás de si

_ Bella vai ficar tudo bem!- Edward a abraçou quando  
entrou no quarto e sua expressão era de dor, ele ouvirá todo o dialogo e Reneesme estava irredutível quando ao assunto.

_ Como você pode dizer isso, ela me odeia, eu não a mereço Edward eu...

_ Bella, infelizmente coisas acontecem, coisas que não podemos controlar, você...

_ Como voce ainda consegui?como consegui defender-me Edward ainda consegui procurar desculpas para ... para tudo isso- disse com exasperada, o amava e não sabia o porque do mal passo nada fazia sentido.- _Eu o que? Antes eu era humana foi o que disse e agora eu o que Edward ? Não há desculpas, eu mesmo procuro uma desculpa a mim  
mesma, mas sou covarde demais para não implorar seu perdão eu te amo Edward.. eu

_ Isabella, eu sei, e não procuro desculpas para você, pois eu não tenho nenhuma mais, é isso que quer ouvir?

_ Não! Eu quero que me diga não vai me deixar Edward, eu te amo, te amo Edward não duvide disso – se beijaram como se nada existisse além daquele momento mais algo estava em suspenso, precisariam refazer a sua família.


	3. Chapter 3

Reneesme estava magoada agia de forma estranha para todos, exaltava sua mãe a por isso a decepção foi maior do que sua moral poderia ponderar as consequências de seus atos não tão pouco imaginava o quanto feria sua mãe tamanha indiferença.

Jacob não concordava com seu comportamento mas decidira ficar a margem da situação e não se envolver mesmo porque sua opinião não fora requisitada e quando o fosse ele não gostaria de tomar partido, embora pensasse como Bella fora capaz. Jacob passou a respeitar Edward a como um amigo e chegara a admirá-lo não podia imaginar o que eram no passado e isso realmente também o surpreenderá, ele não merecia isso.

Seguindo sua linha de pensamento lembrou-se de quando seus sentimentos por Nensie mudará, ele sentia amor fraternal mais a exatamente quatro semanas atrás sentiu isso mudar, não por sua maturidade física o que de fato lhe chamará a atenção o que não passou despercebido por Edward que alem de ler seus pensamentos sem pudor algum aceitara a situação melhor do que ele mesmo.

_ Papai vou sair volto ao entardecer! – Reneesme ignorando sua mãe completamente como se não estivesse no mesmo ambiente e passou por seus pais amarrando um lenço em seus cabelos muito parecidos com os de sua mãe.

_ Filha, não esta se esquecendo de nada?- Edward disse avaliando seu comportamento o que a fez sorrir e voltar beijou-lhe o rosto rapidamente e sorriu saindo tão rápido como o vento o que o fez sorri como ela mais seus propósito era fazê mudar sua atitude e ela sabia disso, Reneesme havia agindo de maneira inapropriada ignorando sua mãe. Ela sempre fora meiga e dócil, mas sua atitude rude estava passando dos limites.

E no momento em que mais acreditará que precisaria de sua mãe ela não conseguia sequer olhar para ela, Reneesme estava aguada e seus instintos lhe diziam que não passaria tão facilmente, ver defeitos de caráter em sua mãe não era algo que ela pudesse lidar com a facilidade que todos queriam. Estava confusa, estava sentindo-se estranha sempre virá Jacob não como um irmão mas a como um grande amigo e isso a ela parecia maior que qualquer sentimento de afeição e confiança, ela sempre sentira –se segura ao seu lado, mas agora sentia-se estranha.

Nunca tinha percebido como ele era bonito e sua alegria chegava a ser atraente, provocante, Reneesme pensava o quanto Jacob poderia pensar que estava louca, ele sempre a tratou como criança e agora que cresceu como grande amiga, mas algo mudará e ela sabia disso. Seria normal sentir-se atraído por ele? Suas duvidas a atormentavam mas ela sabia que com Jacob não poderia acontecer o mesmo, e ele era bonito, sempre o virá conversar com varias moças lindas da ilha.

_ Pai!- era noite ela estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, conversavam com a mesma intimidade amorosa que sempre tinham. Seu pai já sabia de seus receios  
mas nada diria antes dela, se não quisesse compartilha-los uma característica que adorava em nele.

_ Diga!- ele alisava seus cabelos com serenidade, porem ela ficou quieta demais o que o fez encoraja-la - _ Fale filha, do quer falar!-

_ Você sabe- Reneesme disse e o fez sorrir suavemente, o que a partir da respondera so  
em pensamentos

"Jacob não gosta de mim"

_ De onde tirou tamanho absurdo? – sorriu ao dizer- _ Claro que ele gosta

"não estou falando desse jeito"-

_ Ele gosta!- afirmou como verdade pura e ela sempre acreditará em seu pai

"e como você sabe? Leu os pensamentos dele ?"- pensou com emotiva urgência e virou seu rosto ainda deitada em seu colo o encarando o que o fez sorrir ainda mais.

_ Não precisaria para saber isso meu amor

_ Papai?- usou sua voz novamente - _ você não fica chateado?- insegura perguntou fitando-o e ele sabia o que aquele olhar significava, ela não faria nada do que ele não permitisse.

_ Digamos que tive tempo para me acostumar com a ideia filha, e quero vê-la feliz, mas não por isso digo-lhe que é fácil por isso mesmo quero pedir lhe algo.

_ O que ? – sentou-se curiosa

_ Tente falar com sua mãe ela ..

_ A não papai peça-me qualquer coisa menos isso!- disse incisiva, magoada e afastou-se

_ Sei que também sofre com a distancia entre vocês- disse tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente- _ Nem sempre entendemos quem amamos querida e eu não quero que comprometa seu relacionamento com sua mãe assim, perderão um tempo que ...

_ Um tempo que não se volta, eu já sei papai você sempre diz isso

_ Prometa que tentará

_ Tentarei.- dito ele a abraçou ouvindo seus pensamentos involuntários " mas tentarei por você papai, só porque me pedi"

_Venha vamos para casa

_ Não, vou dormir aqui na vovó tudo bem?- disse deitando-se na cama onde era seu quarto na mansão Cullen

_ Esta bem!- beijou sua testa e levantou-se- _ Até amanhã, dura bem Nensie.

_ Boa noite papai!

Dias se passaram e Reneesme continuara impassível com sua mãe, embora sua promessa fosse verdadeira já não havia farpas ou rudez ... mais não havia nada

_ Estou saindo- disse

_ Fiz seu café da manhã filha e ...

_ Não estou com fome...oobrigada!- foi o que se forçou a dizer e também por estar a presença de seu pai, saiu antes que não pudesse mais controlar seus pensamentos e o magoasse, não podia fingir que nada aconteceu.

Bella suspirou exausta como se a tristeza retirasse suas forças se ao menos houvesse desculpas pelo que fizera mais o medo de perder Reneesme doía tanto quanto sua indiferença. Ela havia tentado se aproximar a dias e só rejeição ela encontrava

_ Bella? Edward disse a observando, imóvel na cozinhaaproximou-se o abraçando.

Tudo vai mudar, de tempo ao tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nensie não acha que esta sendo dura com Bella afinal ela..

_ Jacob eu acho melhor não falarmos sobre esse assunto esta bem, não quero discutir- falou rápido incisiva, caminhavam na praia, pois haviam acabado de chegar a La Push e ao longe Embry e Seth se aproximaram correndo.

_ Nensieeee!- Seth exclamou ao vê-la com entusiasmo e humor brincalhão correndo a pegou no colo girando o que a fez sorrir enquanto Jacob observava não muito contente

_ Já mudou seu olhar Jacob, quando isso aconteceu!?- Embry percebeu a expressão de Jacob e caminhando a seu lado disse referindo-se ao impritinting.

_Não sei do que você esta falando!- respondeu querendo acabar com o assunto e mesmo mantendo distancia, Nensie e Seth seguiam a frente ele não queria falar, Nensie virou-se ao reagiu de maneira estranha para ele quando seus olhos se cruzaram.

Haviam saído pela manhã e já voltavam quando Edward os esperavam na floresta próximo a cabana.

_ Papai, algum problema?-

_ Entre Reneesme, precisamos conversar!- intrigada com a seriedade e sobre o respeito ao pai ela entrara sem dizer uma palavra

_ Edward...

_ Boa noite Jabob!- soou rude mesmo não sendo sua intensão mais Jacob entendeu e afastou-se na noite.

_ O que houve papai?- disse assim que ele entrou, ela o esperava na sala.

_ Eu tentei, lhe dei um tempo e você é testemunha disso agora sente-se!- disse tentando manter-se calmo mas sua postura decidida a deixava tensa por isso o fez de imediato, sentou-se o encarando

_ Bella, venha aqui por favor!- chamou-a, estava no quarto e no mesmo instante apareceu

_ Pai por favor- baixo sufocado tentou argumentar, queria estar perto para toca-lo e não ter que dizer nada mas ele não permitiria.

_ Sente-se amor, por favor- Bella o olhou em interrogativa mais o fez.

_ Bom, vocês não me deixam escolha então vão sentar e conversar até que se entendam. Nensie iria argumentar mas ele a fez calar-se com um gesto continuou- _ Quero que as duas conversem e não saíram daqui até que eu determine! Está entendido?- olhou para filha, incisivo.

" Edward isso não é necessário"- Bella transmitiu-lhe mentalmente ainda assim sua voz soava melancólica.

_ É necessário sim Bella e eu decido o que é necessário, vejo vocês sofrendo, as duas! Dei tempo ao tempo pensei que se resolveriam mas será então desta maneira, se vocês não se falam vou fazer com que se falem, e estou muito decepcionado com você filha como pode ignorar sua mãe dessa maneira?

_ Pai..- agoniada seu tom soava constrangimento mas ainda havia repulsa, ela não queria falar.

comentarios? :(


	5. Chapter 5

Os três permaneciam na sala, Edward continuava em pé impassível e irredutível, sempre fora amoroso mais quando transparecia sua personalidade forte seu temperamento autoritário as dominava.

Edward pegara as duas de surpresa nem mesmo Bella ele havia falado e isso estava bem claro, inconsolável ela sabia que não adiantava argumentar quando seu marido estava disposto a algo mesmo assim transmitiu- lhe mentalmente.

"Edward, não adianta força-la amor, eu te disse que não me importo não podemos..."

_ Bella agora não eu decidi e assim vai ser, vocês duas não saem daqui enquanto eu não permitir.

_ Mas pai...

_ Reneesme! Estou muito decepcionado com você, agora não é o momento para me contrariar, acredite!- seu tom ríspido a mobilizou e entristeceu-a ao mesmo tempo, sabia que estava certo, talvez em parte, prometera tentar e mal olhava nos olhos de sua própria mãe, até que ponto um erro materno pode separar mãe e filha. Havia mesmo uma linha em que um sentimento se dissolvesse pela decepção?

_ Eu sei!- com vergonha de si mesma e de suas atuais atitudes, disse soando baixo como um sussurro e seu rosto estava baixo encarando o chão, Edward não pareceu ter piedade ou compreensão de seu arrependimento continuou sua emenda.

_ Não sei se sabe, mas saiba, que não sairá dessa casa enquanto eu não disser, não vera Jacob, esqueça o passeio com Alice esqueça tudo e ..

_ Tudo bem pai, desculpe-disse com sinceridade, mas quando o encarou sua expressão permanecia endurecida e seus olhos diziam "não é para mim que deve desculpas" não precisava do dom do pai para entender suas direções, olhou para Bella e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Permaneceram caladas por alguns minutos, até Bella levantar-se, ela não olhou para a filha, não queria impor sua presença caminhou lentamente até a saída sem olhar para trás, e naquele momento Reneesme sentiu um pouco de seu próprio temperamento de semanas, sentiu-se rejeitada, invisível, e mesmo sem perceber fora o que ofereceu a mãe por todo esse tempo, mas Bella não fazia com essa intenção, ela não queria obriga-la e não conseguir olha-la naquele momento e encontrar estava vendo todos esse tempo seria demais para ela.

Por isso saiu sem olhar para trás, Reneesme sentiu seu coração arder como se realmente o tivesse indefinido, e pensar que perdera a mãe por pura vontade a martirizou, e se já pudesse mais voltar atrás? Com a ideia adiantou se

_ Mãe!- disse e a quanto tempo Bella não ouvia aquela simples palavra, Reneesme levantou-se e em segundos já estava em seus braços, a abraçava com se o tempo as tivesse roubado o próprio tempo- _ Me desculpe!- disse servindo-se do amor materno, a princípio Bella ficara imóvel a surpresa mas abraçou-a retribuindo e com um leve suspiro afastou-se

_ Não quero que diga nada por que seu pai...

_ Não! Não é por isso- interrompeu em urgência- _ É um pouco mas não por obrigação, papai esta certo, me desculpe mãe, não devia ter-lhe tratado dessa maneira- abraçou-a novamente tão forte quanto a sinceridade.- _ Não importa, nada importa, você é minha mãe eu te amo!- dito seu coração acalmou-se como a muito não sentira e sequer percebera que ele estava suspenso sobre todo esse tempo, ela sempre teria a mãe não importa o que fizesse, como poderia não fazer o mesmo?


	6. Chapter 6

Apesar das diferenças a relação entre mãe e filha voltou, a ser estreita, seus laços a uniam com amor, mas a decepção não se define, não tem nome que a classifique por intensidade. Seus dias eram amenos e a distância não mais existia, Reneesme sempre que podia chamava a mãe e pedira sua opinião, sua permissão, sentirá realmente a falta da mãe.

_ Mãe, quando você soube que era o papai?- perguntou casualmente mãe e filha estavam sozinhas na cabana, Reneesme ficara a uma semana em casa, ordens de seu pai, a que acatou sem muito esforço, seus sentimentos estavam confusos e não sabia o que pensar sobre eles. Edward queria que elas tivessem o tempo, que se definisse a falta de outro, havia saído naquela manhã, caçar com Emmett e Jasper.

_ Como?- Bella perguntou assegurando-se de que ouvira o que entenderá, estavam na sala sentadas assistindo algo na tv.

_ Como sabia que era o papai?- repetiu porem seus olhos continuavam fixos na tv, tentando demonstrar casualidade ao assunto.

_ Humm..sempre soube, assim que o vi querida- disse virando-se e tocou os cabelos da filha

_ Mas como?-

_ Assim que nos falamos senti, jamais amaria alguém que não fosse ele, ainda que não me quisesse- Bella suspirou ao dizer- _ Nunca tive duvidas quanto a seu pai, ele é tudo para mim, sempre foi e sempre será!-

A força de suas palavras a fizeram pensar, acreditava fielmente em sua mão e na veracidade de seus sentimentos, então porque deslizes aconteciam no caminho? Porque não conseguia compreender embora já tivesse mais ponderando o que não lhe cabia

_ Hummm- suspirou pensando em como saberia se um dia estivesse amando alguém, se é que já não sabia como identificar isso, deitou-se no sofá e por este instante desejou que seu pai estivesse em casa, sentir os dois ao seu lado sempre a fez segura, não gostava de lidar com sentimentos que não conhecia,pensou em Jacob durante a semana e até mesmo falaram ao telefone mas o que ela temia acontecia, não sabia explicar-se porque raios começará a sentir-se constrangida quanto a Jacob.

...

_ Papai!- o que é isso?- sentou- se ao seu lado naquela manhã cinzenta, chovia e não quis sair da cabana, sendo assim, Edward e Isabella decidiram ficar, embora seu pai já a permitira sair e a chuva nunca a impediu.

Edward envelopara uma carta que acabará de ler- _ Apenas uma carta querida!

_ A isso eu sei não é, o quero saber é de quem pertence?

_ Pertence a mim- disse sorrindo guardando-a consigo

_ Pai!- o encarou acética, sentindo a ponta da curiosidade em consciência. "desde quando guarda segredos de mim?"- pensou

_ Desde quando cresceu e tornou-se uma curiosa?

_ Curiosa desde que nasci com muito orgulho- disse o fazendo sorrir - _ Vai me dizer ou não!- inquirir

_ Noticias de um amigo-

_ Humm- beijou-lhe o rosto e levantou-se animada, iria caçar com sua mãe e Edward estava satisfeito com isso, a viu partir quando decidiu responder a correspondência. Até o momento depois da batalha pediu que não sumisse sem perspectiva e enfim recebera a noticia que esperava, decidiu convida-lo após tanto tempo e sabia que não recusaria, afinal estava em viagem, Nahuel poderá chegar em dois dias.

_ Ele realmente virá Edward, isso será uma grande visita- Alice disse entrando na cabana e sorriu jogando-se em seus braços, Jasper entrou em seguida sorrindo a empolgação de sua mulher sobre suas visões.

_ Calma Alice, não quero fazer disso nada grande, fico feliz que ele venha e acredito que não negaria isso, só espero que não seja sobre motivos errados

_ Como assim?-

_ Por achar que nos deve isso, e não por curiosidade ou espontaneidade.

_ Ah! Por favor, não seja desanimador, tudo correrá como deve ser-

_ E porque diz isso, não teve nenhuma visão quanto a isso-

_ Não mesmo, mas as coisas mudam você sabe, você é o primeiro a querer mudar as coisas Edward, ou mudou de ideia e passou a acreditar em destino?

_ Em parte!- disse guardando alguns papéis. Ele interferira no relacionamento de Bella e Nesiee, Alice havia visto que poderia se arrastar a mais a situação, não se orgulhara disso mais estavam a frente dos acontecimentos quanto a suas visões.

_ Não contou a elas sobre Alec, porque?- Alice perguntou seria dessa vez, o assunto era tão importante quanto o controle da espécie.

_ Não Alice, esqueça!

_ Edward o que descobrimos pode ser relevante a tudo como esquecer que ...

_ Alice, elas estão bem esqueça o assunto- disse como ponto final, Alice reviou os olhos em reprovação e olhou para Jasper que compartilhara a mesma opinião.

COMENTEEEEEEMMMM!


	7. Chapter 7

_ Edward em uma hora!- Alice disse animada ao seu lado. Nahuel chegaria em uma hora acabara prever.

_ É eu sei, esqueceu-se que leio mentes!- sorriu para a irmã- _ Porque viu tão claramente?- perguntou intrigado

_ Não sei, seria o mesmo que perguntar-me porque o vi pela primeira vez sem tão pouco ao menos saber de sua existência, agora que já o conheci as visões são mais fácies mais rápidas.

_ E nítidas!- Edward disse

_ São sim, e então?

_ E então o que?-

_ A Edward não seja cretino, sabe bem do que falo!-

_ Alice, não convidei com essa intenção e isso na verdade não nos interessa

_Á pois a mim interessa e muito, não pode simplesmente ignorar o assunto, já disse algo a Bella!?

_ Não disse e tão pouco direi, Alice entenda, não temos nada haver com isso entendeu!

...

_ Seja bem vindo, é um grande prazer revê-lo!- Edward lhe disse, Nahuel era um homem gentil e reservado mesmo com as durezas da vida não o deixaram introspectivo, sua personalidade era algo afável e ler sua mente era algo intrigante e calmo, Nahuel transmitia sua simplicidade a tudo e a todos.

_ É um prazer revê-los também- disse aos Cullens, apenas Bella e Reneesme ainda não estavam na mansão haviam ficado na cabana.- _ Edward!- disse seguindo até a entrada, todos sorriram, queriam saber mais sobre ele e o rapaz era afável com e receptivo, até mesmo Rose simpatizava-se com ele.

Ao cair da tarde Bella seguira com Reneesme para a mansão.

_ Acho que temos visitas!- Bella disse ao sentir a presença de mais alguém ao se aproximarem. Porque Edward não havia lhe mencionado nada? Talvez não estivessem a espera de alguém mais Alice saberia!

_ Quem mamãe? Quem? – Reneesme disse animada, ao contrario de sua mãe adorava surpresas e conhecer pessoas novas era algo que adorava, nunca saíra de Forks e com sua maturidade as coisas pareciam não suprir seu interessa pelo mundo que para ela nada conhecia, em sua opinião já não era hora de coisas novas acontecerem, seu pai já conhecia sua vontade de sair e conhecer o mundo mais isso era algo nunca mencionado, somente entre eles.

_ Vamos ver!- Bella disse simplesmente deveria estar empolgada como a filha indagou-se, mas sempre fora algo simplório sua convivência ao inesperado.

Quando entraram Reneesme estava sobre expectativa cuja qual não fora diminuída ao ver a pessoa em questão.

_ Boa tarde!- disse a todos e seu sorriso diminuiu ao encara-lo não por desgosto mais a surpresa a atingiu. Ele era bonito e seus olhos penetrantes que prenderam sua atenção como uma corrente deixando-a distraída. Edward pigarreou e tossiu falsamente chamando-a atenção, pois todos haviam respondido seu cumprimento mais Reneesme permaneceu imóvel encarando Nahuel.

_ Filha!- Edward tocou-lhe o braço e ela voltou a si, olhando para o pai que sorriu de sua expressão perdida.

_ Desculpe, é... lhe conheço? Não me pareci estranho!-

_ Ainda assim não me pareci educado encarar as pessoas Ness!- Emmett disse sorrindo e a garota constrangeu-se ainda mais.

_ Nessie esse é Nahuel, você o conheci, ele veio aqui no ...nosso encontro com os Volturi, você era pequena e não se viram por muito tempo mas..

_ Sim eu me lembro!- sorriu interrompendo o pai com devida animação, Edward sorriu - _ Ainda assim muito prazer!- ela disse oferecendo-lhe a mão em sinal de comprimento ele a encarou e tomou sua mão a dele como um leve toque, ela também o surpreendera, embora se lembrasse dela, não pensou quando decidiu aceitar o convite de Edward, sua grande curiosidade sempre fora a forma que o intrigava sobre Bella e Edward, e ele o via como um grande amigo o que era mais que recíproco.

_ É um grande prazer conhecê-la, Reneesme!- ele disse e isso soou como estranho a seus ouvidos, algo novo, nunca gostara tanto de seu nome como agora.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ele é lindo, lindooo"- pensou o encarando, sua expressão, seus olhos, seu rosto, tudo nele era perfeito, conseguia deixa-la extasiada, seu pai sorriu e Reneesme, o encarou constrangida, isso era algo novo para ela, mas quando agia sua emoção não controlava seus pensamentos.

Eles ficaram até o entardecer e já era madrugada, Reneesme não queria ir embora mais precisava dormir.

_ Filha, não vai para casa?- Bella perguntou com a mão em seus cabelos

_ Não mãe, ainda não estou bem, quero ficar- musica tocava no ambiente, Alice colocou e o clima de conversas e animação continuou por muito tempo, Reneesme ficou feliz em saber tudo o que Nahuel fazia e também ele era igual a ela, em todos os aspectos fisiológicos, combinaram de caçar juntos no dia seguinte.

_ Mas filha...

_ Deixe Bella mais tarde a levo!- Edward disse incisivo, ela partiu para a cabana sozinha, não gostava de ser contrariada. Todos obsevaram o clima em que se instalava entre o casal, Bella saiu sem ao menos despedir-se.

...

No dia seguinte Reneesme e Nahuel foram caçar juntos, ele pensara que Edward os acompanharia mais insinuou que teria algo a fazer o que o surpreendera. Se ele tomava aquela atitude significava que Edward confiava nele. Os dois partiram para a floresta e ele seguiu para cabana. Bella havia passado toda a noite sozinha e estava irritada quando ele entrou.

_ Bella..

_ Porque ele esta aqui?

_ Não gosta de Nahuel? Sequer o conheci, porque fala assim?- não gostou de seu tom inquisidor.

_ Não disse isso, apenas... porque não me contou?-

_ Não achei que faria diferença!- falou simplesmente, mas para ela era algo mais, Edward sempre dividira tudo e isso a irritava quando não acontecia.

_ Não faz diferença? Desde quando me esconde coisas?- ela disse nervosa

_ Voce jura que esta me perguntando isso!- Edward respondeu irônico,sua voz era dura, patético ver que ela o trairá e ainda agia como se fosse ao contrario.

_ Não foi isso que quis dizer... Edward..

_ Tudo bem!- disse seguindo para o quarto

_ Não quero brigar- ela disse o seguindo

_ Não estamos brigando!- disse ainda com a expressão distante retirava as roupas da noite sem olhar para ela, tomou um banho e arrumou-se seguindo para mansão novamente não tocaram mais no assunto. Por mais que ele lhe dissesse que estava tudo bem, ela sabia, não estava tudo bem.

...

_ E você ficou sozinho durante todo esse tempo? – Nessie perguntou receosa, parecia-lhe que já o conhecia a tempos, mas não gostaria de ser intrometida e ultrapassar limites da boa educação, Nahuel percebeu seu receio e sorriu a incentivando não estava acostumado com aproximação mas ao lado dela tudo era natural, como sentia com suas irmãs ou com a mulher que a criou, não que a visse da mesma maneira, ela era uma espécie feminina para ele que o encantava e isso o assustava.

_ Sempre!- disse lembrando-se de como passou desde o encontro com Alice

_ Eu sinto muito!- disse e tocou seu rosto em um gesto espontâneo mais o que surpreendera a si mesma pela ousadia, Nahuel espantou-se perceber como sentia-se bem ao lado dela, era um conforto e ainda saber que ela não o temia.

_se voce levou uns minutinhos lendo, comentar é mais rapido ainda... espero sua opinião_


End file.
